


Connor Pets The World (Ft. Markus)

by Iveak



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Affection, Fluff, Pet, Pet Pet, Pet pet pet, what is this, why
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-30 14:13:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15098315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iveak/pseuds/Iveak
Summary: Hank taught Connor a new skill, a skill originally meant for animals but Connor misunderstands.___Markus and Connor pet everything and everyone.





	Connor Pets The World (Ft. Markus)

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know why I did this, it's my first little shitty fanfic on here so ayee. 
> 
> This is based off of a discord chat conversation.

Connor and Hank Anderson were sitting at the kitchen table, it had been three months since the revolution ended peacefully. Androids were given the same rights as humans, but they had to attend a class that was setup to help get them accustomed to the new world without simply downloading files. Classes to help them ‘Become Human’ one may say. Today once Connor returned home he spent a increasing amount of time staring at Sumo, Hank’s Saint Bernard. Hank was growing increasingly impatient with the androids staring. 

“Connor, did today’s lesson fry your brain or somethin’? You’ve been starin’ at Sumo for thirty damn minutes!” Connor snapped out of his trance at this, looking to the Lieutenant with a tilting head, his one curl flowing to the side of his face. “Lieutenant, I have only been staring at Sumo for five minutes. As for why, in today’s lesson they were talking of affection. And I see you pet Sumo as a way of affection, although they did not cover it. Perhaps, Lieutenant, you can show me.’

“Are you asking me how to pet a damned dog?” Hank was staring at the android like he was crazy. Connor simply nodded his head. “Yes, Yes I am.”. 

Hank then proceeded to teach Connor how to pet a dog. 

Biggest mistake of his life.

The next day Connor reached work before him do his need to have three coffees in the morning. Connor entered the office and saw Gavin, their relationship was still very low. Gavin throwing insults towards Connor every time they passed in the office space. Connor decided to fix this. By showing affection.

He walked up to Gavin and began to pet his head. Naturally, Gavin didn’t know what the hell was going on. He slowly looked to the android who was staring into his eyes while gently petting his hair. “What the-” 

“I am showing affection.” 

“By... petting me?”

“Yes.”

Connor then realised, he should show everyone else in the building his affection, so they could increase relationship levels. It was the perfect plan to fit in more than he already did. Starting with Fowler.

__

 

Thirty minutes later Hank showed up to an impromptu meeting taking place around his desk. “Ah, shit, what did he do now?” He groaned under his breath. As he approached everyone turned to him. Gavin was the first to speak. “Your little Plastic Thing is broken.” Hank glared at Gavin, waiting for an explanation from someone else. Fowling spoke up.  
“It appears Connor is on a.. _petting_ spree.”

“You have got to be kidding me.” 

__

Since the night they all became free, Connor had been keeping in touch with Markus. They had become closer in the past few months. Close enough that Connor would consider him a friend. A friend he needed to show affection to. He entered the building where Jericho is located and waiting for him to be through with a meeting. He caught him alone. 

“I am going to show you a type of affection, Markus, one that humans and animals alike seem to enjoy.” Markus looked confused for a second before nodding, he liked the idea of knowing more ways to show affection. Connor places his hand atop markus’ head. And- _pet pet pet_.

Markus was in love with this new method of affection. “Come with me, let’s find Simon and North.” 

They found North first, she was leaning against a wall in the living room, bouncing a small ball against the wall and then catching it again. Connor reached her first, automatically beginning the petting process. “What the fuck, get off me.” North slapped his hand away, the ball bouncing a couple of feet away. 

“You do not need to feel afraid, this is a way of affection among humans and animals, Markus would to-” North cut Connor off by holding out a hand, holding the other out to Markus. “No. Don’t you even think about petting me.” Markus nodded, honouring her request. 

Simon entered the room. 

They both hastily walked over to Simon, each wanting to _pet pet_ first. Reaching him at the same time, they both began to to pet Simon’s hair. Simon was taken aback, his face frozen and mouth open in shock. He further opened his mouth, about to ask why, when Markus placed a finger over his mouth. “Shh.”. Simon quickly nodded his head, flustered. _This made him further believe their hearts were compatible in more than one way._.

Once finished with the rest of Jericho, including the Turtle, Markus turned to Connor. “Hm, I like this method, perhaps we should stop by Kara and Alice’s hotel room, I hear they are visiting.” Connor nodded his head.

As they left, the people of Jericho exchanged looks, then unanimously decided to find the source of this.. _petting_.

On the way to Kara and Alice, Markus stopped by a graveyard and looked in. He glanced over to Connor, who nodded his head. Markus stepped foot into the graveyard and found his way to a fresh tombstone. Placing his hand on top of it and giving two solid pets, a soft smile gracing his lips as he looked down to where his father rested. 

Meanwhile, outside, Connor began to pet everyone who passed by. The majority of people quickly left the scene. Confused as to what the hell this android was doing. Markus returned after ten minutes and they were back on their petting journey!

__

A knock at the door. “Alice, can you answer that, please?”. Kara was placing plates down for dinner. Alice pulled open the door to see Markus and Connor standing there. Before she had time to question, Connor kneeled down and _pet pet pet_.

“Oh, Markus what a surprise, what are you-” _pet pet pet_ . 

After they were finished, Markus and Connor approached Luther. They both looked up as Luther looked down. After exchanging a look, markus snatched a chair and in one fluid movement they both jumped up and _pet pet pet_ before jumping down and beginning to leave. 

“Can I go with them, please!” Kara held Alice close, tilting her head and staring, confused, at the two androids. 

__

The sun was beginning to set as Markus and Connor walked down the street, petting everything and everyone in sight. At one point, a wannabe thug jumped out of the shadows with a knife pointed at the two. They exchanged a look, _pet pet pet_ , and left the thug looking confused.

By six they made it to the DPD, Connor got Markus clearance through the doors and they went into the office space with plans to re-pet everyone. But once they entered a group of all the people they pet throughout the day, minus the random people on the street. Actually, there might have been a few there. A big banner which read ‘intervention’ hung about Connor’s desk. 

Hank unfolded a piece of paper and began to read what was on it. Connor, however, paid no attention to Hank’s words. Instead focusing on that _Big, fluffy, beard_. A shared look with markus proved they were on the same page as they each approached Hank slowly, hoping not to cause any suspicion to the man. By the time they were close enough Hank had finished his speech, looking up to the two of them. 

“So, whaddya say?” Connor said nothing, Markus said nothing. Until.

_Pet pet pet pet pet pet_


End file.
